A visitor in a wheelchair
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: In his youth, Kevin had temporarily stayed with Dr. Fletcher. One day when Patricia is in charge of the young boy's body, she is greeted with a visitor in a wheelchair. Why is he here? What does he want? How will the fractured psyche of Kevin Wendell Crumb respond to the offer that this visitor bestows? Read and find out.


**New story entry! Sorry I've been gone for awhile, college takes awhile. Having recently watched _Split_ and the _Glass_ trailer,I've decided to make a quick fic. As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Kevin Wendell Crumb sat in his room, given to him by the generous Dr. Fletcher. She had allowed to the young, 12-year old to live with her after he had separated from his mother by DCFS. The agency had separated the child from his home when they claim of discovering "signs of intense, child abuse". Whatever that meant. Most of things that were that day were lost on the child's mind. All he could recall was meeting the sweet, older lady named Dr. Fletcher. That and his mother's savage screaming. Hearing her shout his name like that send his and the other's mind into chaos.

Oh right, the others. "Dissociative Identity Disorder". That's what Dr. Fletcher said that he had and that it's all his mother's fault. All Kevin was aware of it meaning he had the batch of 12 friends in his mind that he can't explain on his own. Mainly cause he can't recall of them when they're currently in charge of his body. Such as now. He wasn't in his room as Kevin Wendell Crumb. But rather _she_ was in the room as the alter known as Patricia. Another one of Kevin's many friends that lives in his mind. Kevin mainly had compared and contrasted Patricia to another one of his "friends", Jade. Mainly cause they were both girls, yet they were as different as night and day. Patricia was more "prim and proper", while Jade was more loose and casual. Patricia and Jade never did get along, that privilege was more reserved for the "Dennis" that Patricia keeps mentioning on occasion, although no one has yet to have met him.

Although Patricia had currently dressed Kevin in a turquoise dress, fashioned with pretty white ribbons to keep it together tightly. And what would usually be Kevin's short but shaggy haircut was now styled in a tied bun. She was currently indulging a make-believe tea party with some of Kevin's old stuffed animals, after completing the personal recordings like the others have done. As per Dr. Fletcher's request, to allow her an understanding of the others without 'compromising' Kevin. She'd pretend to pour a glass of Oolong tea for Mr. Giraffe, while requesting that Mr. Piglet hand her a napkin. "Wouldn't want to risk Mr. Giraffe to spill as he's reaches with that long neck of his?" she'd say with delight.

The tea party was then interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "May I come in?" was the Doctor's voice following the knock. Before Patricia would respond, she would compose the bedroom quickly. Wouldn't want her guest to walk in on an untidy room, would she? She stepped away from the tea party and its own guest. She composed herself with a more graceful posture, clasping her hands together by her front side. She cleared her throat before finally giving Dr. Fletcher the permission to enter.

"Yes, Dr. Fletcher. You may." She announced from her side of the door.

The doctor had entered the room, dressed in the black and white professional clothes, with frills. Dr. Fletcher stood in the doorway, posed with her hands clasped in her lap, her black hair let down. She had a smile on her face as she always did when speaking with her patients. Yet Patricia didn't know exactly how to act around the doctor. Unlike say, Kevin or Barry, she hadn't exactly had much exposure to the dear doctor. So she'd remain unsure of opinion, yet kept her respectful composure.

"Patricia, I'd take it?" Dr. Fletcher says, her eyes going up and down analyzing the child. Her exposure and mental notes based on the personalities of Kevin that she's been introduced to coming in handy.

"Correct, Dr. Fletcher. Aren't you the clever one?" Patricia gave a playful smirk, enjoying the mental game of "guess who" she's been having with the doctor since her introduction.

"Patricia, I've came by to inform you that you, Kevin and the others have a visitor." Dr. Fletcher said with a small smile, her eyes analyzing the child's reaction once again. Since Patricia respectful and composed, there wasn't much to analyze. She followed such by stepping aside from the doorway, allowing her visitor to enter. The visitor was a man of middle age, dressed in a blue blazer, his head completely clean of any hair, physically stationed in a wheelchair. As he had wheeled his way upon entering, he had a kind smile on his face.

"Hello, my name is Patricia." She extended her hand to greet the gentlemen, "What do we call you sir?"

"Hello, Patricia. My name is Charles Xavier." The man in the chair explained himself upon greeting.

 **What a twist! Cliffhanger ending!**


End file.
